Fluttershy Se Enamora, Un Corazon de Invierno
by Ramses132
Summary: Cuando el Otoño esta por terminar y el Invierno esta por empezar, Fluttershy conoce a un extraño pony que dice ser el mismo Invierno y que con su calor derretirá el hielo dándole a nuestra amiga un giro por completo a su vida. O sera que tal vez, ¿El señor de los hielos se derretirá ante los sentimientos de esta pequeña pony? El invierno amenaza Equestria...(mi primer Fanfict XD)
1. Fluttershy y Snowflake, ¿Amor?

Erase un lindo día en Equestria como cualquier otro; Sin embargo, un viento de fin de otoño resoplaba de forma brusca hacienda caer las pocas hojas que quedaban despidiendo la estación para hacer llegar el tan frio y lúgubre invierno. La mayoría en Ponyville le parecía aburrido el invierno era una época de trabajo arduo, recoger la nieve, echar sal en las aceras para no resbalar los cascos y por su puesto el operativo de inicio de verano al finalizar la época; todos menos Fluttershy, quien amaba la tranquilidad, el silencio y gozaba de una rica cocoa caliente. – ¿Que haces Angel? – Preocupada, preguntaba nuestra tímida amiga con voz quebradiza a su felpudo amigo, mientras este corría de un lado a otro haciendo ruidos extraños. Intentaba calmarlo pero en el intento, tumbo su tasa de cocoa caliente sobre Angel haciendo que el pobre animalito expeliera gritos de dolor al mismo tiempo que tomaba la tasa y se la aventaba a Fluttershy quien a pocos reflejos logro esquivar el atentado del felpudo. No era frio, mucho menos hambre; Fluttershy no lograba entender que le sucedía a Angel; quien ya cansado y sin mas energía; quemado en cocoa y completamente petrificado apuntaba a la puerta con sus pequeños dedos. – Ah! ¿Quieres que vea algo en la puerta? – exclamaba Fluttershy al lograr entender el mensaje de Angel, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la ventanilla superior para observar el frio panorama. Adoraba el invierno y esto era notorio; al acercarse, el frio que se transmitía por las rendijas de la puerta lograba alcanzar su crin haciéndola sentir completamente sobre si el viento que anunciaba el fin del otoño. Que bien se sentía aquello, pensarlo e imaginando a todos esos animalitos dormidos y calientitos en aquella época anhelada, donde podría descansar e imaginar un bello verano próximo. Saliente de su ilusión, sin mucho apogeo abrió los ojos gracias a Angel que en vista de la escena de Fluttershy le había aventado una zanahoria haciéndola caer en razón; próximo a esto, aun medio anonadada por el golpe, no podía dar cabida a lo que podía visualizar a lo lejos.

Sentado al frente de un árbol justo ante los ojos de Fluttershy se encontraba un Pony que jamás había visto; era de un color Cerúleo, con una basta crin picada a los lados de su dorso de un tono índigo, portaba en sus cascos unas coronas de incrustaciones de Ónix y opal que hacían juego con unas diademas a lo largo de la única ala que poseía; además de una gargantilla de diamantes negros que hacían juego con una marca de copo de nieve en su frente. Su Cutie Mark la cual tenia varios copos de nieve negros hacían de el todo un personaje. – ¿Quien Sera? – se preguntaba a si misma mientras observaba aquel Espectáculo visual que la ponía de alguna forma u otra temerosa; sin embargo, poco a poco se vio sumergida ante una extraña sensación de calidez y confianza al ver como aquel extraño pony, sentado delante de aquel árbol jugaba y se reía a carcajadas con los animales que ella tanto amaba. Temerosa pero decidida creyendo darse a si misma un impulso, abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que Angel la empujaba y pateaba de forma característica para hacerla salir. haciéndola dar largos pasos cayendo al final en el piso. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Escuchaba Fluttershy Mientras habría los ojos. Cual seria su sorpresa que aquellas palabras fueran de aquel extraño pony quien ahora se encontraba al frente de ella junto al resto de los animales. – Ah… Lo siento – decía la Pegaso amarilla, mientras bajaba la cabeza –tranquila, el que debería disculparse soy yo lamento haberte asustado – decía de manera dulce aquel corcel en vista de la situación. Fluttershy se sentía muy extraña jamás había experimentado una sensación similar, normalmente hubiera corrido, se hubiese alejado o en el peor de los casos se hubiese petrificado; pero en esta ocasión solo se sonrojo y con mucha pena lo miro al tiempo que intentaba asimilar palabras, justo cuando el pony abría conversación. – Me llamo, SnowFlake y soy el Invierno de Equestria y tu quien eres – Espetaba el extraño pony, - Me llamo Fluttershy, y soy…- trataba de terminar la frase Fluttershy al tiempo que Snowflake la sesgaba –Linda, Eso eres Linda – completaba en tono coqueto el elegante equino. Fluttershy estaba ahora mas que sonrojada y sin entender la situación solo pudo decir – Gracias… Tú también eres lindo – en un tono casi que inaudible, que a pesar de todo, Snowflake escucho devolviéndole una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Cuéntame Fluttershy te gusta la nieve y el invierno- decía en un tono un poco presuntuoso Snowflake mientras Fluttershy asentía con la cabeza de forma rápida y nerviosa.

– Que Bueno; Entonces, desde ya me iré a hacer mi trabajo, Hasta luego! – decía en tono enérgico Snowflake; a la vez que sin chistar, su única Se abría al mismo tiempo que un extraño resplandor emergía de su otro costado en un extraño tono cian, formando el ala faltante. –"Soy el Invierno de Equestria", ¿a que se refería con eso? – Se preguntaba Fluttershy mientras recordaba la frase de Snowflake a la vez que sus ojos no daban partido a lo que verían a continuación.

De un aleteo levantándose Snowflake se posiciono rápidamente sobre los cielos de Equestria, comenzando a girar y dejando caer unas extrañas plumas. Fluttershy impresionada observaba como caían aquellas plumas brillosas como un cristal en las nubes. Las cuales al contacto se enfriaban lo suficiente y comenzaban a dejar caer copos de nieve.

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! – Se escuchaba un grito a lo lejos; era la leal RainbowDash la cual se precipitaba a toda velocidad en dirección al suceso.


	2. Los Amantes, Invierno Apresurado

Rainbow Dash se encontraba realizando su labor esponjando las nubes preparándolas como de costumbre para la llegada del invierno; ella odiaba este trabajo debido a lo tedioso y lento que era el proceso – Masajear, golpear, Amasar, Masajear, Golpear, Amasar – decía a medio cantar nuestra amiga en un tono aburrido, carecía de paciencia y más cuando jamás había entendido ni siquiera para que realizaba esta tarea; dado que de la noche a la mañana las nubes aparecían solidas dejando caer los primeros copos de nieve, pero según la Princesa Celestia, princesa de todos los ponis en Equestria. Esta labor era necesaria; ya casi completando su rutina a lo lejos observo un extraño brillo en color cian y horrorizada veía como una a una, las nubes que tanto trabajo le había costado esponjar comenzaban a tornarse solidas antes de tiempo. Rainbow mas que nadie sabia que todo debía estar listo, pero a su debido tiempo (No por Sabiduría propia, sino de tantos regaños por parte de Twilight) – Pero que Diablos, NOOOOOOOO! - Gritaba nuestra Pegaso favorita, al tiempo que se dirigía a toda velocidad al epicentro del suceso dejando el rastro de arcoíris característico.

Fluttershy, veía completamente anonadada como SnowFlake dejaba caer aquellas extrañas plumas en las nubes justo encima de ella al tiempo que el primer copo de nieve tocaba su nariz. Poco a poco el brillo cian ceso y las plumas dejaron de caer al tiempo que Snowflake descendía de los cielos justo al momento para esquivar a Rainbow.

La nieve caía únicamente en el cieno del bosque no era mucha nieve pero si lo suficiente como para crear un ambiente helado y típico de inicios de invierno –¿Escuchaste algo? – preguntaba Snowflake – Si, Se escucho como un golpe, a lo mejor se cayo un árbol – respondía sonrojada Fluttershy –debio, ser un carpintero – agregaba en chiste Snowflake al unísono de sus risas. Fluttershy jamas se había reido tanto y menos con un extraño, Snowflake a pesar de su helada apariencia, tenia un cálido corazón y un buen sentido del humor que le encantaba a nuestra Pegaso, era atlético, chistoso y encantador con una personalidad bastante propia; que a pesar de parecer de la realeza, actuaba de la forma mas humilde y cortes posible a diferencia de otros que aparentaban mucho y carecían de buenos modales (como los ciudadanos de Canterlot). Charlaba de sus viajes de su trabajo e intentaba aparentar no ser mucho tratando de darle la mayor importancia a Fluttershy – Cuentame de ti ¿vives acá en el bosque con estos lindos animales?– Agrego con interés el equino – Si, Amo a estos pequeños son mi vida y es mi trabajo me encargo de cuidarlos y darles todas sus necesidades – decía Fluttershy, mientras Snowflake la adulaba por su ardua labor. Se miraban Fijamente durando asi algunos segundos, Segundos que parecían eternas horas a fluttershy se le notaba muy muy sonrojada jamás le había gustado alguien y por su parte Snowflake le encantaba también su nueva amiga. Parecía ser que este era el inicio de un gran amor.

Rainbow Aturdida aun por el golpe se tocaba el chichon que tenia en la cabeza; había chocado a toda velocidad contra una montaña y su caída abría sido mortal de no ser por unos arboles que amortiguaron el daño –Duele… auch! – se quejaba mientras de un respiro recordaba lo que estaba pasando –Mis Nubes! – Gritaba al devolverse a toda prisa volando, estando a pocos metros de la casa de Fluttershy logro ver como solamente sobre esta las nubes brotaban copos de nieve. Se encontraba algo cansada asi que en vista del raro suceso decidió seguir a pie para observar lo que sucedía en el jardín. Hay se encontraba su amiga hablando con un extraño –¿Quen será? – le preguntaba a Angel que se había situado al lado de ella dándole un buen susto – Shhhh! – regañaba el conejito observando la escena como si de una película de cine se tratara mientras se comía unas palomitas de maíz.

– Así que eres el invierno – Afirmaba un poco temblorosa Fluttershy por el frio. – Si, soy hermano de Otoño, Primavera y Verano, Mis Hermanos y yo somos los encargados de llevar las estaciones a cada época del año tenemos prohibido convivir con extraños, pero no pude evitar sentir el calor y el amor que has dedicado a estos animales son tan afelpaditos – decía el alado mientras acariciaba a un pequeño mapache con risas y afecto. Fluttershy, Se reía y sonrojaba – Eres muy cariñoso, y atento – decía con un poco de regocijo al sentir como el ala de Snowflake la rodeaba calmando su frio. –A pesar de ser el Invierno, eres muy cálido – decía, casi que muriéndose algo extraño le pasaba su corazón latía muy rápido, Mas aun los ojos de Angel y Rainbow parecían huevos fritos al ver como aquel pony llevaba su cara cerca de la de Fluttershy que sin mucha pena acepto el gesto y sin mas vergüenza ni cadenas se mimaban haciéndose cariño mutuo – Es muy rápido, Apenas llevamos horas conociéndonos pero… quisiera que esto fuera así para siempre – le decía decidido el equino – al tiempo que fluttershy mas decidida que penosa, se acercaba aun mas a el –Me encantaría – agregaba en un tono cálido cerrando los ojos junto a lo que para ella era amor a primera vista.

Rainbow y Angel, a pesar de aquella hermosa escena no podían dejar de ver ahora el cielo. Era ya casi de noche y algo extraño estaba pasando, las nubes que estaban encima de ellos se habían dispersado y al contacto con otras nubes estas también empezaban a nevar… sin darse cuenta el invierno había llegado a PonyVille, Rainbow Salio Volando e intento desvanecer una nube pero solo consiguió darse un buen golpe las nubes eran impenetrables. – "Para siempre", esto no creo que sea bueno… iré a buscar a Twilight Tiene que saber algo de esto – Decía para si misma Rainbow, mientras preocupada por la situación salía a toda prisa a la biblioteca…


	3. Estaciones, La Realidad

– Spike!, Apresurate, la Princesa Celestia debe Recibir todos estos informes antes de "Ya"; y cuando Twilight Sparkle dice Ya es, YA! – Ordenaba, un poco Nerviosa la unicornio portadora del elemento "magia" al bebe dragon favorito de todos. – Celestia Esto, Celestia aquello – se quejaba el pobre al mismo instante que twilight dejaba caer sobre el una torre de pergaminos. – Lo siento, Aff debemos apurarnos spike, disculpa – Inocente de las quejas del dragón se disculpaba twilight al tiempo que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a temblar. Las ventanas estaban todas abiertas y una ventisca invernal hacia estremecer todos los papeles en la biblioteca haciendo un completo caos –Twilight! – Entro gritando Rainbow tumbando la puerta. –¿Twilight? – le preguntaba un poco desapercibida reinbow a spike mientras este señalaba casi muerto de la risa a la pobre twilight que se encontraba justo debajo de la puerta y obviamente debajo de rainbow –Oh! Lo siento, lo siento – decía rainbow al tiempo que se quitaba colocando la puerta en su lugar y ayudando a parar a su amiga. – A que Viene todo este alboroto, y que demonios es esta ventisca, aun faltan varias semanas para que comience el invierno – Decía medio aturdida la pobre twilight recobrando la conciencia y usando la magia de su cuerno para cerrar todas las ventanas.

Mientras Spike seguía de soplido a soplido enviando todos los informes del mes a Celestia, Escuchaba como Rainbow le explicaba la situación a Twilight –QUE QUE QUE QUE…FLUTTERSHY ENAMORADAAAA!,- Espetaba sorprendida con los ojos como dos Platos la unicornio. –No se si estará enamorada pero créeme que jamás había visto a fluttershy tan sonrojada y sumisa mas que de costumbre ella no es buena hablando… - Esto ultimo lo decía un poco Entre Celosa. A Rainbow siempre le Hubiese encantado que su amiga surcara los cielos a su lado alguna vez con aquella emotividad que no dudaba en mostrársela a aquel extraño, sombrío y helado pony. Cayendo en lo preocupante de la situación twilight comenzó a buscar en su biblioteca libros referente a las estaciones – Estaciones, estaciones… Spike No encuentro el libro!- Se quejaba al tiempo que su amigo dragón le entregaba el dossier de titulo "Estaciones, La realidad.". –Por que nunca Buscas en la Letra inicial del tema a tratar, Estaban en la "E" – Regañaba spike a su amiga mientras esta con cara de "Ups" tomaba el libro y comenzaba a leerlo en voz alta teniendo a spike y rainbow a su lado. –Veamos – recalcaba al empezar a leer.

Lectura:

"En la mágica tierra de Equestria la noche y el dia, El Sol y la luna representaban el vivir de todos los ponys que disfrutaban bajo el sol y dormían en la noche. Un dia los granjeros que hacían vida en esta mágica tierra anunciaron a sus gobernantes de un fenómeno… algo no andaba bien, las cosechas no prosperaban, los animales perdían sus vidas a manos de los depredadores, la comida y el agua faltaban. Era una época de sequia y desequilibrio en toda equestria; Hasta que la princesa de la noche y la luna y la princesa del dia y el sol danzaron cantando alegremente una tonada para tratar de dar alegrar a sus súbditos en vista de las dificultades, esta alegría y devoción ocasiono que la madre tierra escuchara y se llenara de regocijo y en vista de tanta alegría y elogio la tierra también canto, los ponys dieron gracias a la armonía y la magia de la alegría. Las flores comenzaron a florecer el rio volvió a su cause, del suelo broto rico pasto y las granjas y hortalizas volvieron a su normalidad. las princesas se dieron cuenta de esta forma que la tierra de equestria contaba con diversas fuerzas que necesitaban establizarse; así que se dividieron el trabajo a mitades de año para descubrir lo necesario para que todo fuera equilibrado, La princesa del día y el sol se encargaría de la época alegre y fructífera que se dividiría en dos partes verano y primavera y la princesa de la luna y la noche se encargaría de velar por los ponys en la época mas compleja llena de sequia y que debido a sus propiedades aun no tenía nombre ni división alguna.

Los ponys ahora no solo adoraban el día más que a la noche, sino también el medio año que pasaban con la princesa del sol; En cambio, La princesa de la luna y la noche se sentiría sola y triste en su porción de año, los ponys emigraban a otras áreas buscando fertilidad y verdor, por lo cual se quedaba completamente triste y sola, esto a la larga ocasiono un llanto increíble, la princesa lloro día y noche durante una semana entera. El llanto era tan lamentable que el padre tiempo y el místico cielo se percataron de su tristeza acercándose intentarían consolarla en su soledad, debido a esto algo extraño comenzó a suceder el viento resoplo y resoplo al instante que las lagrimas de la princesa tocaban las nubes estas empezaban a botar gotas y gotas de lluvia el frio se hacia cada vez mas intenso, poco a poco las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caerse, todos los ponys observaban a lo lejos aquel espectáculo de viento y marea en el cielo por lo cual no dudaron en devolver su camino a ver que pasaba en sus tierras.

Mientras la princesa poco a poco calmaba su llanto se percato de lo sucedido sus ojos no daban cabida al ver como algunos pequeños ponys jugaban en las hojas caídas, el rio no se agrieto ni perdió su cause, el agua seguía corriendo y todo estaba en un tono naranja rojizo aquella estación era diferente se le conocería como otoño. Los ponys ya no emigrarían en búsqueda de mejores oportunidades para volver a ver únicamente a la princesa del día y el sol lo cual alegro mucho a la princesa de la noche que cantaba y cantaba ahora una nueva tonada, el místico cielo estaba mas que contento y el padre tiempo se sentía a jugar en aquella época; sin embargo, algo extraño pasaba con las nubes que al contener tanta agua, con el vientos tan fuertes se alejaban o desvanecían a lo lejos; por lo que casi volvía a repetirse el episodio de sequias. La esperanza se abría perdido en los ponys ; de no ser por un Pegaso jugueton que siempre a modo de juego apretaba las nubes, las amasaba y las golpeaba , esto ocasionaba que las nubes se mantuvieran Estables y tuvieran el suficiente espacio interno para soportar el agua en su interior_"._

– AH! Así que para eso era- Shh!, Callaba Spike a Rainbow Dash que interrumpía al escuchar esta ultima Frase al tiempo que Twilight continuaba leyendo.

"_El clima templado y las nubes en posición ocasionaron un fenómeno jamás visto en Equestria por los ponys; de las nubes brotaron especies de gotas congeladas. Los animales y algunos ponys de alta edad recordaban de antaño las épocas pasadas y la guerra donde los unicornios, los pegasos y los ponys terrestres eran asechados por espiritus malebolos que llenaban de frio y témpanos de hielo el mundo entero, tan frio como el corazón de aquellos ponys carentes de amistad y armonia; recordando esto los animales empezaron a recoger frutos y comieron lo suficiente para dormir hasta que los problemas pasaran a esto se le llamaba "Hibernación" los ponys por su parte al escuchar aquellas historias se llenaban de cariño y afeto mutuo eran muy superticiosos por lo que se resguardaron en sus casas toda esa época del año o estacion pasando tiempo con sus familias a esta época la llamarían luego Invierno. A pesar de la situación la princesa de la noche era aun mas feliz que nunca los días eran mas cortos que la noche por lo cual los ponys pasaban mas tiempo con ella que con su hermana hasta que la estación seso con la Calida alegría del canto de la princesa del día que al completarse los 6 meses de su hermana entonaba celebrando las notas de la primavera estando junto a su hermana haciendo despertar a la madre tierra de su sueño ahora congelado; haciendo que los Ponys saltaran de emoción, dejando a la princesa de la luna otra vez en las noches de sueño; Esto paso durante varios años que en definitiva ocasionaron que ambas hermanas discutieran y cayeran en completa inconformidad trayendo a relucir los actos de la ahora conocida Nightmare Moon y la historia legendaria de los elementos de la armonía dejando así la mitad del año sin alguien responsable de velar por los ponys de Equestria. Por parte de las cuatro estaciones, la madre tierra, el padre tiempo, el mistico cielo la propia princesa del día y el sol ahora también de la noche y la luna tomaron una decisión unánime. Seleccionaron a cuatro ponys cada uno de una madre diferente nacidos en fechas específicas del año. Les bridaron a cada uno el poder y la potestad para cuidar el equilibrio de cada una de las estaciones. La llegada de uno anunciaría el inicio de su trabajo y el fin del trabajo de su ahora hermano. Cada miembro de la reunión hizo brillar una luz la cual fue entregada a cada uno de los cuatro ponys escojidos para desempeñar tal tarea a cambio de tal poder y responsabilidad no podrían hablar con ningún extraño pues esto ocasionaría sin mas un descuido y desequilibrio en toda Equestria, desde ese momento serian hijos y discípulos de cada miembro de la mesa y aprenderían la magia y el poder de los elementos." _Después de esta frase era casi ilegible el libro.

–_Oh!, Cielos; entonces el enamorado de Fluttershy no es nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo invierno! esta relación podría afectar a toda Equestria, debemos detener todo esto… - _ decía twilight al unísono que rainbow cerraba el libro. – Debemos hacer algo o todo estará perdido – recalcaba Rainbow al tiempo que ambas ponys salían corriendo hacia la ventisca para buscar a su amiga –Spike, Quédate acá, puedes resfriarte… envíale un informe de esto a la princesa – Agregaba Twilight antes de cerrar la puerta.


	4. Encuentro, Emociones Confusas

El viento soplaba y poco a poco la brisa se hacia gélida, todo PonyVille se sumergía en una Ventisca Invernal que congelaba hasta los pensamientos de nuestras amigas Twilight y Rainbow quienes agotadas corrían por los prados congelados tratando de llegar al bosque. De repente Rainbow paro de correr…

—Que Pasa Rainbow Dash! No Es hora de parar, hay que llegar al bosque…— Espetaba Twilight con un tono de voz alto para poder sobrepasar el ruido que provocaba la ventisca sobre ellas; sin embargo al voltear a observar a su amiga pudo notar como de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas que al contacto con el frio del temporal se convertían en pequeños cristales de hielo.

—No… NO PUEDO HACERLO! No puedo separar a Fluttershy de ese pony… Sea el invierno el verano o el Rey de toda Equestria— Refunfuñaba llorando Rainbow a todo dar. La mirada de Twilight ahora se tornaba un poco quebrantada ella mas que nadie conocía a rainbow y entendía lo importante que era fluttershy en su vida; para Rainbow Fluttershy a pesar de no parecerlo era como una hermana menor a la cual nunca pudo enseñarle a volar. Pero que a pesar de este impedimento podía compartir cariño, afecto comprensión y dulzura sin importar su discapacidad y miedos, Rainbow amaba a Fluttershy.

—Eres muy agil, y talentoso SnowFlake — decía Fluttershy Con admiración al ver como SnowFlake hacia malabares con las bolas de nieve sobre un solo casco, al tiempo que este se reía y con un respiro gelido hacia un corazón de hielo al frente de ella. — Es Horrible — decía Fluttershy al tiempo que Snowflake se caia al suelo Cayendo a su vez sobre el todas las bolas de nieve. — ¿No te ha gustado el corazón que he hecho para ti? — decía un poco anonadado por el golpe snowflake con voz entre hocico. — No, El corazón esta hermoso es solo que…— decía en tono intrigante fluttershy, tratando de no parecer un poco agresiva al mostrarle al pobre Snowflake ahora tirado en el suelo el resultado de su obra, que por andar de Malabarista de circo no se percato del pequeño Angel que Permanecía petrificado y tembloroso en el medio del corazón de Hielo, Rápidamente el Invierno de Equetria alzo sus cascos rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos tomando al pobre conejito.

Twilight, Trataba de calmar a Rainbow quien un poco mas centrada, recobraba la cordura tratando de no forzar mucho sus alas ahora congeladas dada la ventisca, Rainbow nunca había mostrado esta faceta, siempre había sido leal, valiente, llena de energía y completamente solidaria y autosuficiente. Era difícil para ella comprender el comportamiento de Fluttershy, al mismo tiempo sus celos jugaban con sus pensamientos y el ruido de la ventisca no le dejaba entenderse a si misma; Sin embargo, gracias al apoyo mutuo y la objetividad de Twilight preocupada tanto por sus amigas como por el futuro de Equiestria lograron llegar al jardín de Fluttershy, el cual se encontraba solo aparentemente. — Pero que diabl..— intentaba completar la frase Rainbow al tiempo que Twilight la callaba, eran ruidos, Extraños provenientes del interior de la casa de Fluttershy. — No, Que haces, ah si! Así… bien — eran algunas de las frases que escuchaban nuestras amigas, al tiempo que Rainbow ahora con sus alas sin entumecer salía volando a toda velocidad sin ver hacia atrás, Dejando en despiste total Twilight quien aun aturdida por el escenario veía con mirada baja al cielo observando la ráfaga de arcoíris.

Ahora todo estaba claro para Rainbow. El tipo había enamorado a su amiga la había hecho suya y estaban juntos disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. En su cabeza retumbaban aquellos sonidos extraños volaba a toda velocidad lo suficiente como para atravesar la barrera de nubes gélidas y posicionarse sobre el sol de Equestria y los vientos alisios un poco mas cálidos, mantenía los ojos cerrados, y pensaba en todo… en lo que sentía, en lo que le dolía y en lo que realmente quería para si misma y para su amiga; una extraña voz en sus oídos comenzaba a recitarle… —Miram…—

— ¿Quien demonios eres?— espetaba Rainbow al tiempo que la misteriosa voz le repetía... —Miram…— en tono aun mas cercano… —¿Quién…— Rainbow no pudo concluir al sentir un Calor Intenso —QUE ME MIRES, ABRE LOS OJOS! — Grito una voz un tanto familiar al tiempo que Rainbow Saltaba sobre si misma al desvelarse el poseedor de aquella voz —Oh santos Arcoíris pero tu… pero tu eres…— balbuceaba un tanto sorprendida.

Twilight al ver a Rainbow Marcharse, no pudo evitar pensar en la situación actual y en la posible solución al problema al igual que Rainbow amaba a Fluttershy ella también sentía un gran aprecio por su amiga y jamás de los jamases la obligaría a rechazar algo que la hiciera feliz al mismo tiempo su hemisferio pensante e ingenioso le decía las posibles consecuencias que traería para ela esta decisión era difícil poder decidir que hacer y en su mente había un maremoto de "SI, NO, SI NO!", —tranquilízate, Twilight Sparkle, Respira.. uhhh…— se daba ánimos a si misma la mágica Pony al tiempo que con sus cascos descubría las ventanas que empañadas por el frio no permitían ver que sucedía en el interior. Cual seria la sorpresa de nuestra amiga al ver como Fluttershy le hacia muecas a Angel que se encontraba acostado para tratar de alegrar al pobre, Fluttershy recordaría a Pinkie Pie divirtiendo a sus animales en un periodo en el que tuvieron gripe y gracias a la magia de la sonrisa se lograron curar. De repente algo le tapo la boca a Twilight; al tiempo que esta dada las emociones y lo confuso de la situación caía desmayada.

Fluttershy había visto caer a Angel petrificado al tiempo que Snowflake recobraba el conocimiento, rápidamente entraron en la casa, prendieron la chimenea y mientras se hacia un te de manzanilla para que el animalito recobrara la conciencia. Snowflake se daba cuenta de todo el descontrol que estaba causando al clima, su cara pálida era de miedo y mas aun al ver a Fluttershy preocupada; esto le partía el corazón al saber que el tenia la culpa de todo. Fluttershy anonadada sentía sonar su lomo estaba un poco cansada por tanto trabajo en la semana mas aun al ver acercar a Snowflake sudando y con una cara demacrada cayo en pánico (era obvio que fluttershy tenia déficit de atención y se le había olvidado la presencia de su presunto enamorado) —No Que Haces!— decía con un tono entrecerrado tratando de gritar (muy característico de ella) al momento que Snowflake Cubría su espalda con una brisa de escarcha —Oh sii… — Fluttershy se relajaba y caía dormida por el cansancio al tiempo que snowflake se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente con una mirada cálida no propia del señor de los inviernos. Snowflake a pesar de su comportamiento tan cariñoso se mostraba serio ante la situación sabia muy bien que estaba sucediendo pero el simple hecho de encontrar a tan bella pony como fluttershy le había descongelado el corazón que tantos años lo había hecho ir y venir a Equestria para traer tranquilidad y frio al sentir de todos los ponys; Así pues, Estaba agotado así que se retozo al lado de nuestra pony favorita y la acompaño en un sueño profundo y cálido.


	5. La Revelación, El Comienzo Del Caos

—PRINCESA CELESTIA!— gritaba Rainbow Dash con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Era la primera vez que observaba las alas de Celestia el Sol de Equestria Brillando entre las nuves aquellas plumas de un blanco perlado relucían y brillaban ante el sol naciente que se alzaba detrás de la princesa.

—Explícame que esta pasando y ¿que es este desastre?— Espetaba Celestia con un tono un tanto preocupado y bajando la mirada para observar las nubes semicongeladas que arrayaban con ventisca y nieve todo PonyVille. —Bueno…—dudaba Rainbow frunciendo el entre seño, al momento de contestar no sabia si mencionar la situación actual y todo lo sucedido, para ella estaba mas que claro que Fluttershy era su amiga. Rainbow siendo la pony del elemento armonico de la Lealtad no traicionaría a su amiga pero en esta ocasión traicionaría la confianza de nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa de toda Equestria. No era una situación razonable ni lógica para Rainbow, tenia al frente de ella a la princesa Celestia preguntándole que sucedía y ella sabia perfectamente que estaba pasando tenia entre si dos opciones o traicionaría a su amiga o traicionaría la confianza y la seguridad de todo PonyVille.

Twilight Despertaba somnolienta, poco a poco empezaba a distinguir los colores y las texturas sus cascos sentían un lugar húmedo y completamente oscuro, cayendo en si y ante la caída que tuvo en el jardín de Fluttershy se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y antes que puediera preguntarse "Donde estoy"; otra vez el mismo casco le tapo la boca, esta vez de forma menos agresiva. — será que puedes dejar de gritar— le susurraba al oído una voz femenina no conocida. —te soltare, me veras y no diras una palabra ¿OK?— decía la voz en tono severo al tiempo que twilight asintió con la cabeza. Twilight quedo libre y tosiendo por lo agrio de la situación volteo a ver de quien era esa voz solo para quedarse boca abierta, aparecia ahora no solo otro pony de extraña procedencia sino TRES PONYS! — Disculpame por no presentarme ni darme a notar de la forma concreta pero no… — trataba de explicar la equina al tiempo que twilight aplicando sus conocimientos intuía diciendo —si, ya se que son los las estaciones de equestria tu debes ser primavera, tu el bajito y decaído otoño y tu el inquieto verano—.

Aquellos Ponys lucían magnificas túnicas Primavera quien anterior mente tomaría a Twilight poseía una larga crin larga que finalizaba con ramas y hojas en tonos rupestres verdes, poseía varias enredaderas a lo largo de su trupa que se marcaba con una hermosa CutieMark de árbol floreado y su cuello se veía rodeado por bastas flores, su tono era de un café palido que hacían juego con su túnica que cubria su única ala, su actitud era muy amigable y a simple vista simpática. Otoño era de un tono Naranja palido, su crin era caída al punto de no observarse su cara que ocultaba unos ojos en un tono amarillo, poseía al igual que SnowFlake unas coronas en sus cascos solo que estas se adornaban con rubíes y ámbares que hacían juego con su cutie mark la cual mostraba varias hojas de cinco puntas cayendo cual otoño; verano era el mas jugueton su actitud era fresca y positiva un tanto hiperactiva (Sin llegar a los Extremos de Pinkie Pie) su crin era corta y de un tono azul claro, su cuerpo estaba completamente desprotegido a diferencia de su cuello que lucia un medallón ovalado con un sol en el medio y sus cascos que tenían coronas rodeadas de esmeralda, que hacían juego con un protector que se alzaba con su única ala.

Ahh…ahh (se aclaraban la garganta los tres)—Nos gustan que nos llamen por nuestros nombres, Rasing Flower, fallen leaf y sun rain— respectivamente primavera, otoño y verano. Twilight preguntaba por qué la habían llevado a esa cueva en tono brusco solo para ganarse otra vez un —SHHHH!— de parte de las tres estaciones que tenia en frente. — No entiendes que se nos esta prohibido hablar con otros ponys, no hables tan fuerte o las fuerzas que controlan Equestria podrían despertarse — Espetaba Rasing Flower explicando a twilight, era difícil entender la situación y tenia muchas preguntas ¿Qué hacían Hay? ¿Para que la habían secuestrado? ¿Qué tenia que ver Fluttershy en todo esto? Alcanzaban a llenar mas de lo normal su pensamiento.

Fluttershy se despertaba para observar que todo su cansancio y dolor había desaparecido; mas aun, seria su alegría a ver al pequeño angel caminando y pegándole a Snowflake quien se reía y divertía con el pequeño conejito simulando un boxeo, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de nuestra amiga. Snowflake al ver que Fluttershy se había levantado callo al suelo por impresión parándose de insofacto únicamente para cambiar su mirada ahora triste y un poco somnolienta agregando la típica frase—tenemos que hablar…—

Celestia al ver la actitud de Rainbow sentía dudar a la Pegaso por lo que volvió a preguntar en un tono mas prominente — Rainbow, Por favor ¿podrías explicarme que ocurre aquí? — Rainbow no tuvo otra opción —bueno vera… Es que trate de inventar una manera de esponjar mas fácilmente las nubes tratando de darles vueltas rápidamente y bueno… — trataba de terminar Rainbow al tiempo que celestia decía — algo te inquieta Rainbow Dash debes calmarte mi corazón siente duda y quebrante en ti, no tienes por qué ocultarme nada… — Rainbow Dash Cayo Rápidamente —Rainbow, Rainbow Espera— agregaba preocupada Celestia siguiéndola , la Pegaso volaba a toda prisa entre las nubes semicongeladas lloraba desconsolada su lealtad había sido quebrantada por sus sentimientos ahora la verdadera magia de la amistad estaba en disputa dentro de lo que era verdaderamente correcto.

Twilight sostenia una conversación con los representantes de cada estacion, la situación era muy simple a pesar de lo complicado SnowFlake Estaba cansado de andar completamente solo, extrañaba ser quien era antes y a diferencia de sus tres hermanos el nunca quizo ser en principio el Invierno de Equestria, quería sentir el amor, quería experimentar la magia de la amitad y encontrar su yo verdadero o eso parecieron entender sus sabios hermanos que hora le comunicaan a twilight todo lo sucedido antes de o sucedido.— la razón por la cual fue electo para representar al invierno es que gracias a el existe el invierno… — decia Sun Rain en tono sesgado, Twilight no entendía mucho los tres hermanos parecían hablar en clave o en neandertal chimpase (Sin ofender a los Monitos xD) era razonable debido a que estos llevaban mucho tiempo sin comunicación con otros e inclusive entre ellos mismos, estaban reunidos únicamente para acabar con la situación que profetizaba el fin del equilibrio en equestria, twilight al escuchar esto no dudo un momento en decir lo que rainbow le había comunicado — Su hermano al parecer esta enamorado de una de mis amigas llamada Fluttershy se tienen corazón y afecto lo cual a causado mucha confusión en mi y mi amiga Rainbow no sabemos que hacer, y es triste separarlos debemos encontrar una solución— al dirigirse a ellos con estas palabras estos reaccionaron al unicino brillando en colores representativos y haciendo aparecer alas de lus que contrastaban sus únicas alas propias de los ponys representantes de las estaciones en Equestria. Lo tenemos decidido, Twilight Sparkle Mataremos a tu amiga— decían los tres al unísono que salían volando de aquella cueva,—QUEEEE! No, no no,— trataba de detenerlos persiguiéndolos hacia la entrada a todo galope cual seria la sorpresa de twilight al asomarse al horizonte al ver a Celestia a lo lejos persiguiendo a Rainbow dentro de una ventisca que se dejaba caer sobre PonyVille y mas aun tres ponys locos yendo directo a acabar con su amiga. —Que he hecho… esto no podría ser peor— decía preocupada al tiempo que un túmulo de nieve caía sobre su cabeza.


End file.
